


Crazy in Your Arms

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Making Out, infidelity related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Reader's heart is broken and she turns to the one man in her life that she knows she can depend on.





	Crazy in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Dean fluff ♥
> 
> This is for 3 Challenges: “Crazy” by Gnarls Barkley was my song with the fucker who broke my heart (symbolic, right?) So thank you @becs_bunker for the chance to give this song a new meaning. Also Gone with the Wind is my fav movie so it was fun to incorporate 2 quotes for @bulletscrossbowpie’s SPN Movies Challenge. The quote “I constantly want to kiss you.” is for @kas_not_cas 2.5K Follower Writing Challenge.

My body shook uncontrollably as I sat up in the driver’s seat of my black Mustang. I thought I was going to throw up as nausea built in my stomach, and a piercing shock radiated from my broken heart. Reality was sinking in with every mile that I drove as the image of my boyfriend fucking his ex-girlfriend repeated over and over in my mind like the recurring scarring memory of a horrible car crash. 

I’d planned just to stop by to see if he wanted to have dinner since I was home for a few days. But no, that was over when I walked into his living room to see him fucking her against the entertainment center. The entertainment center I’d helped him build. 

My life didn’t make it easy, but we made it work. Ben was a salesman, I was a hunter. We got along well, he made me laugh, and for six months I believed he was the man for me. Our relationship looked right. Even if my nagging gut felt something was off. Sam and Dean hated him, but I was lonely. And even though I trusted the Winchesters with my life, I knew I was just the hunter girl they took in.

Another sob left my chest as I realized what an idiot I was. I’d known all along that Ben’s whore of an ex had never gone away. She’d call him to ‘say hi’, and stop by when I was out of town. I shook my head, trying to get the poison out of my mind. I guess I should’ve told him I was coming by. Given him a warning.

“No!” I yelled at myself as I took the corner of Milson road a little too quickly. My fingers clenched over the steering wheel, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled into the bunker’s garage.

Once the car was parked I burst into tears. I dropped my forehead down onto the steering wheel and bawled, the car filled with the sounds of my grief. I wasn’t in love with Ben, not seriously. And I knew that. But this betrayal, this disgusting pain. How could he! I’d been there for him, even leaving hunts early. I’d left Sam when he was upset, Dean when he was angry. I’d stop talking to friends when they cut Ben down. I’d done such stupid things for that horrible man. Guess they’d all been right all along. He was a fucking loser. 

I shrieked as the driver’s side door opened and Dean’s face appeared. Without a word he gently pried my hands off the wheel and pulled me out of the car, his arm around me as we left the garage. He didn’t ask why I was crying, but instead just held me close as he walked me down the gray tiled hallway.

Sam raced around the corner, a fierce glare of alarm on his face. He looked at my broken form and then at Dean, the two of them silently agreeing on the truth. They’d always hated Ben. And Ben would be lucky if he survived this.

“I’ll grab the whiskey.” Sam muttered and turned back down the hall as Dean lead me to my room. My chest rose with a deep sigh as I threw myself onto my bed, my sobs temporarily changing to gasping cries. Dean knelt in front of me and slid off my boots, then pulled my jacket off.

Dean’s handsome face was conflicted as he debated what to say. He looked like he was in pain as he watched me catch my breath. I knew as soon as I told him and Sam the truth they’d go after Ben. I just shook my head, tears wetting my t-shirt as they slid down my neck.

Sam appeared with the whiskey bottle and a couple glasses. He handed us our drinks and then sat down at my desk, his huge frame overtaking the small wooden chair. Dean got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to me, his hand running up and down my back gently to comfort me.

They waited, knowing I’d speak when I could. I took a deep breath and gulped down the two fingers of whiskey. I held the glass back out to Sam, who nodded and poured more this time. If anything, I could try to numb the pain.

I took a sip and then looked up at Dean. “Promise me you won’t leave.”

They both waited, the room silent until I continued.

“I found him with that whore.” I sniffled, shaking my head, which was quickly developing a throbbing headache. “I’m such an idiot. I knew he was fucking her! But I didn’t want to see it.”

Dean’s body posture immediately changed. He downed the whiskey and then stood up. Sam nodded, his hands on his knees as he prepared to stand.

“Please! Just don’t.” I pulled at Dean’s sleeve. “Please, I can’t.”

Sam and Dean seemed to have another one of their silent conversations before Sam nodded. He leaned over me and gently brushed my hair back from my face.

“I’m going to be in the War Room. But Dean will be here. You let me know if you need me.”

I nodded. “Dean?”

Dean kicked off his boots as Sam left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.” He stretched out onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me; arms that had comforted me after a close call, arms that had snapped my dislocated shoulder back into place, arms that carried me to bed after too much whiskey. I sighed and rested my head against his chest, tears of anger turning to shaky hiccups.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked gently.

“I’m a stupid fool.” I muttered, pushing my hair away from my damp cheeks.

“You have a good heart, sweetheart. He’s the fool.” Dean grumbled. “I’ll fucking kill him for hurting you like this.”

“No.” I shook my head, my returning tears dampening his black t-shirt. “He’s not worth it.”

The room was silent again and Dean’s arms squeezed me tight against him.

My stages of grief were bouncing all over the place. “Oh my god. How dare he.” I sat up in bed, my chest and arms glowing red with anger. “Fuck this, let’s go kill him. That fucking slut too.”

Dean shook his head as he spoke gently. “Don’t think about that anymore. Just see if you can rest.”

He sat up in bed and leaned over to kiss my forehead. “I’ll check on you in a little bit.”

I couldn’t help it as tears started to stream down my cheeks again. The betrayal was one thing, but irrationally I began to panic that maybe Dean didn’t want me in his life either. “Are you leaving me too?”

“Oh god, no.” Dean replied immediately, dropping his boots back to the floor. “I just…”

I waited for him to continue and when he didn’t I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to me again, our heads resting on my pillow. “I think I’d die if I lost you.”

Dean shook his head, his voice filling the room as he started to ramble. “I’d never do that to you. Never. It almost killed me to see you with that asshole. He never deserved you but I just...I can’t even think of someone else, or be with anyone else. It’s just been so hard to watch you and want to protect you but I couldn't. And I’m fully prepared to kill that prick if you’ll let me.”

My brow furrowed as I processed what he’d just said. “What do you mean, not be with anyone else?”

He looked away, his eyes darting around the room, stopping to stare at the concrete ceiling as if it was a brilliant Picasso. 

“Dean?” I asked again. My chest felt tight like it was suddenly hard to breathe.

He groaned and rolled onto his back. I perched on my elbow, looking down at him as I silently wished he’d tell me what was up.

“I couldn’t stand to see you with him. He was such a fucking asshole, but I didn’t want to tell you that because you were so happy. I loved seeing you that happy. Even if it was with him. And I didn’t want to break your heart, even though I was worried he would.”

I didn’t respond, just watched as his gorgeous green eyes avoided mine as he finally told me the truth.

“He wasn’t good enough for you. You just deserve so much more. You're beautiful and kind and you have no idea how much...” He raked his hands through his hair in frustration. “You're perfect. You deserve to be worshipped. **You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how.** Every fucking day you deserve that.”

“You want to kiss me?” I asked meekly, my voice a hoarse squeak.

 **“I constantly want to kiss you.”** This time his eyes were staring into mine. His words reverberated around the room as the air between us became heavy like a humid night.

“Dean, I…” I suddenly realized our faces were a few inches apart. My heart was thumping in my chest and I didn’t know what to do. There I was dating that loser when this man- my best friend, my hunting partner, my leader- was looking at me like I’d created the sun and moon.

“I don’t know what to say.” I whispered, unconsciously moving closer.

He nodded and patted my arm. “I know. I’m not going to take advantage of you. You’re hurt, and I know I mean nothing to you like that. It’s okay. Let’s just forget it.”

After a few silent seconds I tentatively crossed the space between us and kissed him. For a moment he was surprised, until with a deep sigh of contentment his lips pressed back against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist.

The kiss started sweet and kind, yet brimming with an intimacy I hadn’t realized was there until our lips touched. Dean was gentle, letting me take the lead, not pushing me too far. But suddenly I couldn’t think of anything but him. A fire built between us as we breathed together, our lips moving past small kisses to consuming need. His tongue softly teased my lower lip, asking for access, which I happily allowed. Dean tasted like the whiskey, his soft tongue sweeping across mine. His hands moved up my back, his fingers running through my hair prompting a quiet moan of satisfaction from me. My noise allowed a gentle groan of his own, and he pulled me tighter against him, our kisses desperate and hot until he pulled away.

“I’ve wanted to do that forever.” He whispered as his forehead rested against mine, both of us panting quietly. **“** **I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman.”**

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I responded, my hands resting on his chest.

“Because I thought you thought we were just friends. And then you were with that guy. And now...this wasn’t the right time to do this. I’m sorry, I should’ve said something or done something, not this.” Dean rambled nervously, looking down as his fear and insecurities showed the depth of his feelings.

“There’s no better man than you, Dean Winchester.” I tilted his chin up so he was looking at me. “I didn’t think you’d ever see me that way since I was just the hunter chick you guys took in. That’s why I went and dated someone else.”

Dean smirked, his eyes on mine as his thumb wiped across the dried tears and smeared makeup under my eyes. “No. You were always so much more.”

I pressed my lips against his again. “Well **_maybe we’re crazy_** for never talking about it before.”

Dean nodded, pulling me on top of him. **_“Probably.”_**  

That night Dean and I kissed for hours, discovering each other as we found a way to put my heart back together. He never pushed me to talk about my ex again, and after awhile I never remembered to. My best friend became the man I’d needed all along. And falling for him wasn’t crazy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
